Never mess with the Blocks
by ansleyylovesyouu
Summary: Massie Block California The Pretty Committee can only equal one thing. Drama. Will Massie be able to take Huntington Beach by storm and hide her nasty past? When you're in Hunting Beach, land of the famous, anything goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! at all! The clique goes to Lisi harrison! **

**

* * *

Westchester, NY  
Massie's Bedroom**

MPOV

10:00 AM  
I rolled out of bed and slipped on a pair of Juicy sandals, making sure not to step on Bean in the process. Living in Westchester – land of the rich and not-so-famous - was nothing but normal – but I still managed to make it fabulous. I walked towards her mirror, checking my hair was a daily routine. The intercom buzzed, then Kendra Block's voice came over the speakers. "MASSIE. Get down here, Richard and I have something we need to talk about."

I rolled my eyes, then walked over to the speaker. "I'll be down in a second." Richard was my stepfather; I had never met my real dad. I pulled a DKNY silk robe and walked downstairs, Bean in my hand. "Come on girl, come on. It's okay." I told her, most likely trying to re-assure myself. Mom and Richard were sitting there, I could tell the reason for her not smiling wasn't because her recent botox ejections. She failed when she tried to smile, and Richard patted her on the back. My eyes opened, and a million things raced through my head. "Was I going to die in three weeks? Is mom going to die? Are we poor? Do I have to put Bean up for adoption?" Were some of the things I was thinking about.

Mom sniffled. "Massie. I wanted to wait to tell you this, but your father called."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "So? He's right next to you."

"No Massie, your real father. William Block. He lives in Huntington Beach, California. And he wants you to live with him," Kendra said, waiting for my reaction.

I threw my hands in the air. "But MAWM! I have a life in Westchester! Does the name Leila, Lavender, Audrey and MATT come into mind?"

Kendra shook her head. "Massie, that's his decision, and he's firm on it. Now, go pack your bags."

I shook my head. "MOM! I HATE YOU." I stormed up the stars, making sure to scuff the hard-wood stairs. Once I flopped down on my bed, Bean in hand, I started to reconsider. The beach, the boys, and the drama. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

--

I slowly packed my multiple Louis Vuitton suitcase, imagining my life in California. Shop all day, party all night; everything a 14 year old could ask for. That is, if I make some friends.

The door to my room opened, and my mom poked her head in for a second. "Massie, I'm sorry. I really wanted to save this, but I think you should have it." She placed something on the white desk, out of my eyesight. As soon as the door closed, my eyes darted towards my desk. Simply sitting there was a silver AmEx, with the name MASSIE BLOCK neatly printed on. I squealed in delight, then did a little dance.

I tried to maintain my cool, pressing the intercom button. "Thanks. And your apology is accepted." I smiled, and then looked back at my half-packed bags, then at my iPhone sitting on my bed. The screen flashed, and I dashed towards it. The word, "MATT," flashed over and over again, along with the annoying ringtone of kissing noises Leila and Audrey had set. I picked it up. "Hey. Meet me at Pinkberry in twenty." Next thing I knew, there was a click and the sound of a line going dead.

I pressed the intercom. "Mawm. Please tell Isaac that I need to go somewhere."

I clapped my hands, after setting the timer on my phone to 10 minutes. Now it was all a matter of what to wear…

* * *

**Review! This wonderful chapter was done by **iCarson. iRock your world

So go read her stories!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know I have told you guys that I would be updating on Saturday, well that was 2 days ago, and no new chapters went up. But, I did put up a song-fic on Friday Night, and I also put another song-fic up Sunday.

The Sunday song-fic, I hate and It's a disgrace to all mankind… Plus, I know I rushed it at the end but You guys have no idea how bad I wanted that story to end. I was working on it for at least Friday Night. Infact, that's ALL I worked on Saturday. It may not seem like it, but it's true.

So, here's where I stand on my stories;

Cowboy Take Me Away; I am working on it, I promise you that. If you just started reading it since it's been restarted, I hope you enjoy it. But, to whom have read it before I restarted it, I hope it's a little better. I'm also not rushing to finish this story, like all my other complete failure stories I have piled up on my old computer. Also, I don't have that many reviews, but the reviews I do get are encouraging. Also, don't HATE me… but I am going on a little HIATUS on everything…. It's now summer break and I don't want to spend almost my entire summer on the computer trying to update. I'll try to update everything this week, and then return once I get back from my trip in a month. Eek, yeah it's a long time, but hey I have to enjoy my summer vacation don't I?

A twist in my story; So, I'm also probably going to Restart…. On this also? I think soo (:

Infact, I have no decided while typing this explanation, that Im going to erase all of my 7th grade horrible trash stuff, and I might even erase my song-fics and restart, so I'll actually feel pleased with my writing, and maybe I won't have nightmares every now and then like I sometimes have, about Readers coming through my computer and attacking me, since my writing is horrible.

I am a good writer, when I don't have to plan things out, like in class when we have writing assignments, I free-write going into this assignment with nothing expected. I let my heart pour out into the paper. Did, I mention I failed my state writing test? Yeah, I bet you guys aren't surprised since of how my horrible writing is on here. But, the reason why I failed it? They picked what we had to write about, and I fail at that plus it was a BOY topic… sorry, but I'm clearly a girl with a girl mind, My mind doesn't transfer over into a Boy just for this one little topic. Also, it's because I refused to do a bubble map , what are those things called? Since I thought I nailed my writing thing. Guess not.

But, back to topic; I'm going to probably start erasing everything on my account and restart… I'll Leave Cowboy Take Me Away , since that is going good.

Sorry, sorry for my little ramble every now and then… But please don't hate me! But, if you do want to express your feelings towards me about how suckish my stories are, or how you feel on my decision let me know… it won't hurt my feelings, I promise!

-Ansley (:


End file.
